


We're Alright

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Laura and Carmilla meet when neither of them is in a good place. They find their way to each other no matter what.OrIt's never too late to early to find your soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's never too late to write Hollstein fanfiction. Please note that English isn't my mother tongue so be gentle. Hope you guys enjoy.

Your mouth tastes like blood, it itches at the back of your throat, you are now sure you're going to throw up, again. God knows you are so tired of being in this situation. You tell yourself it's the last time.

You've told yourself this so many times you don't even believe it at this point. You're leaning against the wall facing the toilet, chills going down your spine, blood pumping to your head as if it was going to explode. Your light brown hair thrown in what is supposed to be a bun. Strands of hair are sticking to your chin because of the vomit on it. You couldn't care less about your hair right now.

You try to stand up but your legs are shaking too much and your head is spinning. You want to go back to your room, it's just a few feet away. But it already feels like too far. So you give up and let your back sink against the wall. You just sit there silent tears rolling down your cheeks.

After a few moments you let yourself be taken away by sleep. The last thought that crosses your mind is that you are at the bottom again and you hate yourself for that.

You wake up a few hours later, you're feeling so cold. Your tank top and shorts are not enough to keep you warm. You sit up arms embracing your knees. Your stomach aches, and it feels like someone is digging a hole through your skull. You make a move to reach your phone and your arm feels sore. You must have fallen asleep on it.

You finally manage to unlock your phone and see what time it is. It's only seven in the morning, you figure you still have time to get ready for class. But still you're feeling so tired. You try and stand up this time your legs cooperate and carry you to your bed. You don't bother cleaning your face or changing pyjamas. You go and lay down. Sleep takes you the second your head hits the pillow. You know you'll be going to school anyways.

You jolt awake soon realizing your phone is ringing. It's far too loud for your liking. You see the ID caller and hesitate before answering. Danny, your best friend, greets you with a warm good morning. You don't respond at first and she speaks again.

"Hollis why aren't you at school?"

Her voice sounds serious and concerned. Just like your dad's. You quickly glance at your alarm clock and see that it's already ten am. You let out a slight groan as you bury your head in your pillow.

"It's September the seventh," is your only answer at her question.

The line goes silent for a few seconds you hear Danny gasp like she just remembered something.

"Oh shoot I'm sorry Laura, I didn't realize it was today" Danny apologizes.

"It's fine. I'm just not feeling well so I won't be coming today," you say making up an excuse when you both know the truth as why you won't make it to school.

"Do you want me to come over?" Danny asks. All you want right now is to be left alone.

"No I'll be fine. Could you just take notes for me? so I can catch up" you ask voice sounding hollow.

"Yeah of course no problem. See you tomorrow?" she sounds almost hopeful.

"Bye Danny." You tell her quickly before ending the conversation.  


She's your best friend and you share almost everything with her. But you don't tell her that, because you know exactly what she would say. It's not healthy, there are better ways to deal with it, I can help if you want. You love her but you can't bring yourself to show her this part of you.

You put your phone on your nightstand and turn over bringing your knees to your chest. You stare at the blank space on the wall in front of you. You don't know how much time passes before you go back to sleep.

You wake up when it's close to six and decide to clean your face before going downstairs to grab something to eat. You run into your father in the kitchen and share a knowing look. Neither of you say a word. You grab a packet of cookies from the cabinet, you have to stand on your tiptoes to reach it. You are really short, though you won't let anybody else say so. Your dad is not really a fan of you eating cookies this close to dinner. Today he doesn't seem to mind. You figure you're not going to eat anything else tonight anyways. You tell him a quick goodnight.

You go back to your room upstairs. You put the pack of cookies on your desk on the left of your bed near the window. You look outside the window into the quiet street, the sky is getting darker, the night fast approaching.

You go to your bathroom to take a shower. You take off your shorts and tank top before stepping inside the steaming shower. You're not sure how long you stay in there sitting on the floor the hot water hitting your back. It's only when the water start being cold that you turn it off and step out wrapping a towel around you, leaving your hair wet dripping on the floor.  


You make a quick work of drying your body putting on clean underwear sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt. You have the terrible idea of looking at yourself in the mirror. You clean off the fog brown eyes are staring back at you, they seem familiar but not completely like yours anymore.  


You take the bottle of whiskey that you left here this morning. You open it and start drinking big gulps, it burns your throat. You don't really care you just want to forget the hole that had been dug into your chest all those years ago. After a few minutes of drinking the bottle is empty. You go to the cabinet under the sink where you stack the rest of the bottles. You take a new bottle of whiskey and let yourself slump down the wall while closing your eyes. You keep drinking.  


You feel exhausted like you've been drained from every piece of energy you had left in your body. You don't feel anything or too much, you're not sure. You're angry, you feel pathetic and guilty for being in this situation yet again. Sitting on the floor your grip firm on the bottle. You want to keep drinking but your stomach is starting to ache, you can't feel your extremities and begin to wonder if you're dreaming.

You're not sure how you make it to bed, you lie down head resting on your yellow pillow. The packet of cookies forgotten on your desk.  


You wake up the next morning or rather afternoon feeling like you're going to throw up, you take deep calming breaths. You remember how sore your throat was yesterday because of how much you vomited and want to avoid that again. You close your eyes after a few minutes your breathing is evening out.

You sit up head spinning, you slowly make your way downstairs. You find the living room and kitchen empty. There is a note from your dad on the kitchen counter saying 'I went to work. There is food in the fridge. Be home late. Dad.' You crumble the note and trash it. A bit upset that your dad still think you're incapable of making your own food. You're nineteen for God's sake. You still take the plate of lasagna before heading upstairs.  


You spend the rest of the afternoon watching Doctor Who in your bed. You hear your father come home around ten.  


This goes on for a week. Exchanging barely any words with your dad. You still feel terrible but you know you cant miss any more school. You don't want to but you know you have to go back. You go to bed on Sunday night dreading about tomorrow. You're not entirely sure you won't break down in the middle of class. Though you know you can't miss more school you can't repeat another year. Not again.

 

//

 

You're so tired of doing this. But you know have to, Mother has you wrapped around her finger. You would do anything. The mere thought of what you've already done for her makes your skin crawl. But you have to do it. Though you really wish you didn't, not again.

You knock on the door of Theo's apartment and it opens with a creak revealing a small empty apartment. Lucky you. Saying it's a mess would be an understatement. There are boxes of take out food all over the coffee table and on the floor.

What you assume is Theo's laptop is sitting on the couch. There is a small kitchen on the right where two chairs are thrown onto the floor beside the table. There are papers everywhere. Plans, newspaper articles, financial reports etc.  
You recognize some of them as the different buildings owned by your mother's company.

Karnstein corporation. Your last name being associated to this company makes you want to leave everything and never look back. But you know that it's not an option.

You continue your search of the apartment and go to the bedroom across from the kitchen. Its even more of a mess. The mattress has been thrown over the bed the sheets have been teared apart. Someone was definitely looking for something in here.

If they weren't after all the information about the company that Theo had. You wonder what they could have been after.

As you're picking some documents about financial reports from Karnstein corporation, you hear someone stepping into the apartment. You take your gun out of its holster. It has become a reflex over the years.  


You see a shadow on the floor approaching the room. Adrenaline is rushing through your veins.You're fast enough smacking whoever it is across the face with your gun. The body that you now recognize as Theo slams onto the door frame.You quickly get a hold onto a clamp and tie his wrists behind his back. You go through the kitchen drawers and find duct tape you put some over his mouth and tie his ankles as well.  


You figure he will probably stay unconscious for a while. So you start gathering all the documents and stuff them in your backpack. You take his laptop off the couch.There is a picture stuck behind a cushion. As soon as you've secured the laptop. You take a look at the picture.  


Its her.

It can't be.

You would recognize her face anywhere. It's Ell. Judging by the angle of the photo it had been taken without her agreement. You look at the back of the picture and see 'Target deceased'.There are so many thoughts racing through your mind. You're starting to feel dizzy. Feelings that you've buried start to come rushing back. You can't think straight. You don't know how to deal with this new piece of information.

Theo killed Ell? But why would he?

You know one thing: you have to get out of here.

As soon as the thought crosses your mind you hear someone shouting in the staircase 'This is the police stay inside your apartments' Panic is flooding through your system. 

Before you know it you're taking your backpack, opening the window and climbing out on the fire escape but the police officer is hot on your heels. You briefly make eye contact with her as you climb down the ladder. She has brown skin and curly hair. You take off running as soon as your feet touch the ground. She is running right behind you yelling you to stop. You consider it because jail might be a better option than the life you have right now.

The picture that you just found changes everything.

Your lungs are burning. You're pretty sure your legs are going to stop carrying you at any second. You keep running until you open the first door that crosses your path. You immediately notice that the place is filled with teenagers. They're looking at you like you weirdly. Rude. You run down the corridor and make it to the bathroom. Just beside class 307. You grab the door knob and swing open the door, slamming it behind you.

On Monday morning your dad greets you with a small smile as he is flipping a pancake. Like last week never happened. You're not sure if you should be upset or glad.

"Hi dad!" you say in the cheeriest tone you can muster. He looks satisfied and carry on with small talk over breakfast.

You mainly play with a piece of pancake around your plate. You're not really hungry. Probably because your so nervous about going back to school.  


"Ready for school pumpkin?"

A small smile tugs onto your lips at the nickname. You tell him you're ready. Dismissing your plate and glass into the sink. You wave him goodbye before grabbing your car keys and heading out through the front door. The drive to school is only ten minutes away. You try and calm your nerves by focusing on the song being played on the radio.

You’re greeted by your friends as soon as you pass the school gates. Danny is looking at you with pity in her eyes.

You put on your best fake smile telling them you just had a bad flu. They were all very worried about you. You feel a bit guilty about it.  


Perry one of your best friend starts talking rather enthusiastically about the brownies she baked with LaFontaine. They are also a good friend of yours. You met the three of them first day of sophomore year when they had just begun freshmen year. You had soon befriended them since you weren't really social with the people in your grade.

As Danny finishes talking about her latest cross country meeting the bell rings. Your first period is history, with her. You walk to class together and sit next to each other. The class goes well, she tries to make you feel better by telling you about some gossip that happened while you weren't there.

You grab lunch with them at the school's cafeteria opting for a slice of pizza. Perry tells you in her over-motherly tone that it's not healthy. It tastes so good you don't even care.  


Then she tells you how LaF almost got the chemistry lab on fire again. You let out a chuckle at the thought of LaF doing some dangerous experiment in a school lab and the latter catching on fire.

After the table recovers from their respective laughter you all go to class.

It all goes wrong in biology its your last period and you're entering the class with LaFontaine but the teacher take you aside asking why you missed a whole week of school. 

The mere thought of the state you were in last week makes your heart race pick up. You soon realize that you won't be able to hold it together. You excuse yourself gripping the strap of your backpack so tightly that you're knuckles go white. LaF looks at you with a puzzled face you wave them off indicating you don't want to be followed. They give you an encouraging smile.  


You exit room 307 eyes watering. Making your way through the students late to class. You bow your head down avoiding any eye contact.

You go to the nearest bathroom dropping your bag on the floor. You take some water in your hands and splash it on your face. You dry your face with the sleeve of your jean jacket. You feel your cheeks are still wet and notice that you're crying. You brush off the tears. You put your hands on the edge of the sink and start taking deep breaths. You feel your heart beat going back to normal and your breathing evening.

Your moment of quiet is interrupted by the door swinging open.

You're facing a girl smaller than you only by a few inches. She turns her head towards you. You notice her red puffy eyes, no doubt she has been crying. She looks up at you her face puzzled.

" Hey," you let out breathless.

" Hey?" she answers it sounds more like a question than a greeting.

Instead of saying anything else you look at her.  


She is wearing a grey sweatshirt with a jean jacket and pair of light blue jeans. You're aware you're staring at her a bit. It doesn't make you stop. Her light brown hair are spread on her shoulders. Your gaze focuses on her eyes, deep brown eyes. They seem sad, like she has seen too much of the world already. There is a spark behind the sadness waiting to be lit up. They're beautiful.  


Her cheeks turn pink under your stare and you smirk.  


She's the one who break the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" something in her voice tells you that she's upset about you barging in the bathroom without any previous notice.

You quickly try to think of a believable reason as why you came here in the first place. Lies come easy to you.

"I got lost," you breath out. Not the finest lie you could have told her but you hope she'll buy it.

"So you were just running around school and got lost?" she's definitely not buying it.

"Well yeah it's a big school." That is definitely true.

"Why were you running?" why is she asking you all these questions? More importantly why are you still answering her?

You're thoughts are interrupted by voices shouting from the hall where you walked in. It's definitely the police. Perfect timing. They're yelling at everyone to stay in class and stay there.  


"You were running from the cops? What did you?" she questions you raising her hands in disbelief, her gaze directed toward the door.  


"I might be cupcake." Her eyes meet yours she looks surprised and a bit frustrated. Cute. 

"My name is Laura not cupcake. Don't try to avoid the question" she crosses her arms over her chest clearly frustrated by your behaviour.

"Yes I'm running from them. I may have done something illegal." She doesn't look a bit surprised by what you just admitted.

You hear them again, their voices remain a distant sound, still any police is too close for you.  


"Though it looks like they're going to catch me if I don't get of here soon enough."  


"Maybe you shouldn't have done something illegal," she tells you in a mocking tone.  


You roll your eyes at her statement.  


You feel like you might regret what you're about to say, the sentence leave your mouth before you can stop yourself.  


"Too bad for you cutie because you're going to help me escape."  


You watch as her jaw drops in shock at your request.

 


	2. Chapter Two

The door slams open, you turn your head to see a complete stranger standing before you. It's a woman. She has black curly hair. She's wearing a leather jacket with dark skinny jeans her outfit is completed with a pair of combat boots. Right then you think to yourself "She looks really hot". You quickly put away that thought. Though you don't miss the way her jawline looks it has been graved by a Greek god.

You start to question her about what she's doing here and why it seemed like she was running from someone. That's when your hear the cops shouting down the hallway. You're not very surprised when she confesses that she did something totally illegal.

What surprises you is when she tells you that you're the one who will help her escape from them. Your jaw drops at her statement.

"Why would I even do that?" you wonder in disbelief.

"It doesn't seem like your really want to be here either, cutie," you then become very aware of your puffy red eyes and the tears that started to dry on your cheeks.

"Maybe you're right but it doesn't mean I want to help a criminal escape the police," you tell her noticing her jaw clenches at the word criminal.

"Look cupcake, I don't have much time so either you give me your car keys or you come with me," you can't believe her nerve.

"I don't even know your name," you probably should have said something else like "There's no way I'll go with you." But she's right you don't want to be here, the thought of going back to class makes your throat tighten. And going home right now isn't an option.

"My name is Carmilla, sweetheart" your first thought is that's a really nice name. It suits her all dark and mysterious. You quickly brush that off your mind, as you want to focus on the real issue here. But there's not enough time for that.

"Now can we get going? " she extends her hand and you only register you've grabbed it when you feel her warm palm against yours. Your hands fit into each another like a key into a lock.

You tug on her hand when she's about to make a wrong turn. Sure the girl looks a bit full of herself and is probably dangerous but the last thing you want is to get caught while leaving school early. You're pretty sure your dad asked the principal to personally keep an eye on you. You start to walk faster when a teacher eyes you suspiciously, you drag her to the parking lot. She seems to be enjoying this way too much.

You feel a slight ache in your knee because of the short run you had to make to get to the parking lot.

Just when you think the way is clear you see the familiar red curls of Perry's hair. You grab Carmilla's arm and lead her in a corner the wall shielding you from Perry's view. You push Carmilla against the wall. You realize how close the two of you are standing when you can feel her breath ghosting on your neck. You promptly take a step back, you wait a moment before sliding your hand in hers again.

"Come on let's get going," your voice sounds raspier than you intended to.

"As you wish creampuff," you roll your eyes at the nickname.

You make it to your car without any other interruption. Just when you’re about to go and sit in the passenger seat, she was the one knowing your destination from there. She opens the passenger door and just stand there.

"I don’t exactly have my driver license" she explains toyou sheepishlywithout meeting your gaze.

"How did you think your grand scheme escape would work if you cant drive a car?" that really didn't make sense.

"Well cutie I have to admit I didn't think you would go along with what I've asked. Also I usually drive a motorcycle easier to park," your throat feels dry at the mention of the motorcycle.

Your gather your thoughts and slide in the driver seat, massaging your knee once you're seated.You throw your backpack onto the backseat where an empty bottle of whiskey tumbles down onto the car mat. Carmilla slightly frown at the action but doesn't say anything.

"Let's just get this over with," you utter dryly.

You exit the parking lot, going at a slow pace not to get unwanted attention. She tells you to make a left turn. You drive in silence onto the avenue for a few minutes before stopping at a red light. You glance down at the girl sitting when your eyes caught up on the gun she is caring.

"Why do you have a gun? How can you be stupid enough to enter a school with a gun? Were you going to use it?", you ramble hitting the gas pedal as soon as the light turns green.

"What? Of course not! Why would I... It just comes with the job," was she serious what kind of job makes you carry a gun _and_ run from the cops. She must be up to something bad. Like really bad.

"Look I'm not planning to use it...not on you at least" that was scary yet reassuring somehow.

"Oh great I feel so much better now!" You tell her irony clear in your voice.

God this girl was really getting on your nerves. You're deciding on either leaving her on the side of the road or dropping her wherever she wanted to. You take a quick glance at her, you don't like what you see at all. She looks so much like you had been for the past week. Empty.

Maybe giving her a lift wasn't so bad. You drive her where she wants and that's it. It's not like you cared anyways, you don't even know her.

She gives you more directions and ask you to stop when you're in front of an apartment building in a shady area of town. Your dad would be so pissed if he knew you were here. Let alone the fact that she was a presumed criminal. You let the engine run as she grabs the door knob ready to make her exit.

“Well cupcake as much as I enjoy your company but I have to get going,” this time its her voice that drips with sarcasm.

“Yes it was so much fun” you tell her with an exaggerated smile. She smirks at you before opening the door.

“See you never cutie”

And with that she's gone.

//

You get out of the car quickly making your way towards the apartment building. You make your way inside with the key your brother had made for you. You hurry and climb the stairs two at the time. You arrive at the door and push it open, it's not locked since he was expecting you.

You make your way in the living room calling for him. You found him in the kitchen a beer in one hand the other pressing against his sweaty forehead.

“What's the emergency little brother?” You ask in a slightly concerned voice.

“I messed up big time Kitty.” You don't bother telling him how much you hate the nickname. Because he looks like someone told him the worst news of his life.

“You're going to have to be more precise.”

“The shipment its gone. All gone.”

“What do you mean? What shipment?” You really don't know what he is talking about, it's probably has to do with Mother.

“I- We were supposed to have a boat deliver us a shipment with guns, grenades everything and it just vanished.” You did not expect that. You see Kirsch come in from the bedroom phone in hand. That makes you think of your own. Shit. Its not in your pocket you're sure you put it there. That's another problem you will have to deal with later.

“Hey Carm-sexy. Sorry bro there's no sign of the boat at the old docks either.” They both look lost in thoughts and with no idea of what to do.

“Did Mother ask you to receive it?” You have to be sure she did before going to her.

“Yes she said she needed me to have a bigger shipment delivered because she needed the money for the company. She told me she arranged everything with the guy. We just had to receive it.” That didn't make any sense if it was Mother's idea there would had been maximum security on that boat.

“You've got to help us bro.” Kirsch pleads. You have never seen them like this. They both have no idea what they are doing. If they went to Mother themselves it would end bad. Very bad.

You have so much to deal with already you don't need their problems too. You don't have time for this. Though you know you have to. Will is your little brother and as much as you hate to admit the beefcake standing next to him is your friend too. Will has always been the golden child but in a situation like this it doesn't matter.

“I guess I'm meeting with Mother then.” You let out the words but you don't want to believe them. Working for her is one thing but facing her is entirely different.

“Thanks. I know how much it means to you to see her.” He has no idea.

You talk some more about what you're going to do to fix the situation before heading downstairs.

//

You are about to leave after watching Carmilla make her way in the building. When you turn on you blinker you hear a phone chimed on the passenger seat you don't recognize the ring-tone.

You let out a groan. “You've got be kidding me”. She forgot her bloody phone. You know you could just drop the phone on the sidewalk, she would find it when she got out. No she won't. Maybe you could go inside the building and ring the bell of her apartment. Right you don't know her last name.

For a second you think about going home, the image of yourself in the mirror pops in your head immediately you feel a heaviness settle in your stomach. Home doesn’t seem like a good option these days.

Your train of thoughts is interrupted when you hear the phone ring a second time. Curiosity getting the best of you once again, you push the power button to look at whoever is getting impatient to hear from the mysterious girl. There are two texts both from ' _Willy Boy'_ the first one is asking ' _Where the_ _heck_ _are you?'_ and the second is saying _'Hurry the fuck up Kitty'_ what a way with words you think to yourself before locking the phone. You let out a long sigh realizing you’ll be waiting for a bit for the mystery woman to show up again.

It's a whole hour later when you see her coming out of the building. She has the hood of her jacket on her head but your positive it's her. You turn on your headlights to make your presence known. You pull down your window as she approaches.

“Well cutie I didn’t peg you for the stalker type," she tells you nonchalantly resting her arm on the window.

"Very funny. Trust me I'm not the kind to stalk, especially a strange mysterious woman running away from the police"

"Cupcake you wound me I though it was thanks to my charm. What are you still doing here then?"

You raise your hand holding out her cellphone as an answer. You see a flash of relief wash over her face like you had told her she just won the lottery.

"I just wanted to give you this back. Apparently "Willy Boy" is eager to hear from you," you use air quote for the ridiculous nickname.

"Thanks," she almost sound genuine.

"Just did the right thing," you say matter of fact.

"It's more than what most people would have done," she sounds genuinely glad that you waited for her.

"Maybe I'm not like most people," you whisper avoiding her eyes. You are taken back by how soft your voice sounds.

"That's great because I need you to drive me somewhere else, and most people wouldn’t do it," she answers a smirk spreading onto her features.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” you bite back. You really didn't.

“Oh come on you can't miss your curfew?” she's daring you. You know she is, but you can't help but agree to let her climb back in your car for the second time today. Your dad is working the afternoon shift so he won't be home until much later. You are never telling him about this or he might forbid you to leave the house until you graduate.

You knee is still aching but you quickly brush it off to concentrate on a more important matter. It being driving the mystery woman sitting next to where she wants so you can get over with it as fast as possible.

//

"Where to miss?" she asks you. You don't fail to notice the sarcasm in her voice. You know you're asking a lot and you're glad she accepted to give you a lift. You really wish you were doing basically anything else than be on your way to see that woman. At least the little cupcake could be a worst company.

  
"Just drive I'll tell you the directions," you mutter looking out off the window wishing you were somewhere else. Someone else. Your life could be so much easier. If only things were that simple.

  
"You know I could drop you to the police station since you seem to be quite the criminal," she interrupts your self loathing by threatening you. Even if you hate your life right now, you're not one to hope for jail. Even if your life has been looking more and more like it.

  
"Don't make empty threats we both know you wouldn't" a part of you know she still could, this girl doesn't owe you anything.

  
"What in the name of Jesus makes you think that?”

  
"Jesus as nothing to do with anything. You waited for me to give me back my phone. You could have called the cops. But you didn't. Now take the left turn on Polis avenue"  
She let's out a frustrated groan. Clearly she's getting tired of you, it doesn’t surprise you. You basically asked her to be your personal chauffeur for the day.

  
"God you're obnoxious," you hear her mutter while she makes the turn. You're glad she chose to drive you instead of calling the police. That couldn't have ended well for either of you. What kind of idiot forgets their phone when they are on the run anyways. 

  
"Why were you running?" she asks out of the blue.

  
"Wouldn't you like to know," your answer is accompanied by your signature smirk.

  
"Well I'm the one driving you everywhere so I have the right to know. Besides it's not like I'm going to tell anyone," she has a point.

  
"I broke into someone's apartment," is all you say. You are definitely not getting into details of the discoveries you made in Theo's apartment.

  
"Well I certainty didn't peg you for a burglar.” What does she think that you're some serial killer. 

  
"Why did you think I was running?" you wonder.

  
"I thought you were a drug dealer," she admits. You let out an offended chuckle at the allusion of you being a drug dealer. Sure this kind of business is a great way to make money. But you're not getting close to this shit. Not after Ell.

  
"A drug dealer really? For the record I'm not a burglar either. I didn't steal anything that wasn't mine at least," well so much for not getting into details.

  
"Let me get this straight. You broke into someone's apartment to steal things that originally belong to you. Why didn't you ask for them back like a civilized person?" is this girl even real.

  
"See cutie. Civilized doesn't always pay off in my line of work" you sound mysterious. Mysterious is good it keeps people away from your business. 

  
"Right the mysterious job that obliges you to carry a gun." Is she ever going to let this go. Its not like you are the only one carrying a piece in this country.

  
"I hardly ever use it," that was definitely a lie.   


"Whatever you say," she certainly doesn’t sound convinced by your answer.

  
Silence falls after that. You're stuck in traffic so there's no indication needed. The silence isn't as awkward as you would expect it to be. Still Laura must disagree since she turns the radio on to fill the silence.  Some pop song blaring through the speakers.

"There's no way we're listening to this crap! " you go to change the station when she spats your hand away.

  
"My car. My music," she tells you in a strong voice. You are surprised she has the guts to talk to you like that. This girl was picking up your interest. Though you act like you are totally unaffected by her command.

  
"Okay whatever cupcake we're not far anyway," you tell her, making sure that your tone doesn’t give you away. You give her more indications as where to go.

  
Your palms get sweatier as you come closer to Mother's neighbourhood. You send a quick text to Will telling him to stay put and not do anything stupid. You pass your hand on your neck nails slightly digging your skin. As if you wanted to get rid of this unwanted feeling of terror whenever it comes to Mother.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Nothing can go wrong. Well nothing can go worst. She doesn't know you have the picture nor the financial documents. Still she knows they exist since she requested them. This is certainly going to go wrong.

  
Laura must have notice your discomfort. She asks if you're okay. You're taken back by the question because you can't remember the last time someone genuinely asked it.

"Yeah of course," you hum in response. Your voice sounding weaker than you intended to. You're relived when she doesn't push the issue. After some further instructions you found yourself in one of the wealthiest neighborhood of town.

  
"Home sweet home," you let out quietly. Slumping in your seat. Thinking about meeting with Mother creates knots in your stomach. That woman makes you sick. Quite literally.

  
"Sorry. What did you say?." you're suddenly aware of how close you are. You try and fail to recompose yourself as you see the Karnstein industries building in view.

  
"Go to that building" you tell her pointing to the highest construction in the street. Your knee bouncing at a faster pace the closer you got to the building.  


"Well this is me." You wish you could stay a little longer. Its not that you like this girl or anything its just that staying in the car with her sounds better than seeing Mother right now.

''Its been my pleasure to drive you. Please comeback never and don't forget your phone.'' you give her genuine smile, showing her your phone and putting it in your pocket, one hand the other is gripping onto the strap of your backpack.

“Bye Laura” You let out, a small smile on your lips.

“Goodbye Carmilla” she says her lips turning into the slightest grin.

You make your way out of the car and into the high building. Walking in makes chills go down your spine, the receptionist gives you a brief smile. Everyone knows you here, though they have no idea what you are actually doing for the company. Most of the time you don't even know either.

You make your way to the elevator, you would rather take the stairs but climbing all the way to the top floor doesn't sound very pleasant at the moment. You brace yourself for the ride, you were never a fan of narrow spaces, including metallic boxes going up at high speed.

You see Mother's assistant Sarah-Jane at her desk and don't bother to stop you go straight to her office. You open the white heavy doors forcefully making a big entry. Just how you like them to be. SJ followed you and starts rambling at Mother of how you just barged in, she simply dismisses her by waving her hand still facing the large glass window. It seems like she was waiting for you.

“Carmilla darling it's a pleasure to see you” she tries to take a sweet voice but you don't buy it for a second. She finally faces you with her six feet of power.

Dark hair attached in a tight bun, a black blazer and a perfectly ironed skirt she's perched on her signature red heels. Deep brown eyes locking with yours. Her eyes are cold and piercing. You feel like the little girl you once were. Terrified of what she might to do you. You're not this little girl anymore. Still she controls you. You try to recompose yourself maintaining your gaze on her.

“Mother,” you mutter.

She sits down at her desk laying down some papers looking at you with her eyebrows raised.

“To what do I have the pleasure of your visit?” in that moment you want to tell her everything that you found out today. The documents at Theo's apartment incriminating the company, the shipment that mysteriously vanished but mostly about the picture of Ell and how she must know if Theo is the one who killed her. He was Mother's hand man after all. You want to know the full story and you want it now.

You come closer to her desk letting silence fill the room instead of answering her. You put your hands flat on the hard wood staring at her. She sits back into her seat crossing her arms over her chest. Good you're intimating her. You let your eyes fall on the papers scattered onto her desk. There are pictures a lot of them mostly from the past week and today as you see the dates at the bottom. You are on almost all of them. She's been following you. You see Laura's face on several of them.

“What the hell is this? You had me followed?” you ask in pure fury taking a step back. She is the one intimidating you now.

“Exactly what it looks like. I had people follow you.” Mother has always been direct never missing the point.

“Why would you do that? I have proven myself to be trust worthy over again.” You all but shout to her

“Darling it's how it works. I can't trust anyone, ever,” she had told you over and over again how you couldn't trust people either. You were starting to believe her.

“I'm your daughter Goddammit!” you cry out louder than you intended to.

“Which is why I have to be even more careful. We can't have a repeat of the past events.” You know she is referring to Ell.

“Don't you dare bring her into this!” if it wasn’t Mother you would almost think the woman in front of you looks apologetic. However you know she doesn't feel sorry. She never did.

“It was a question of security for the company that is all.” The company it's all she ever speaks about. You are so exhausted of hearing talk about it, and angry at yourself for taking orders from the woman sitting in front of you.

“That's no excuse to have me tracked down like one of you lack wit” You're angry and you want her to know it. “Well it turned very useful, it allowed me to discover who was your new play thing, miss Hollis looks like such a sweet girl, a puppet.” She holds a picture of you and Laura in her car.

“What? No. I swear I don't even know her, Mother please don't make any move against her she has nothing to do with any of our business.” You can't have Laura involved in this. The girl was nice enough to wait for you, she doesn't deserve to have Mother making some kind of twisted move against her.

“Darling I thought you would know better by now than to argue with me.” Her voice is steady, hands back on her desk.

For a brief second you consider agreeing with her and let go the whole thing go. But you remember how your hand had fitted in Laura's.

“This is not over.” You give her one last look before leaving her office just like you entered it.

You go into the elevator hitting the underground button once you're in. You let your head rest onto the metallic surface. You close your eyes all the in formations from today being processed by your brain. You could use a drink right now. But you have other matter to deal with like finding Laura Hollis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment and kudos they make my day!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late I hope this shorter chapter will satisfy you nonetheless.

As soon as the door opens you see your bike right where you left it almost a month ago. It's masked under a black sheet. You slowly move it uncovering the shinny black paint. Damn you love that bike, you've missed it, it's one of the only thing that actually belongs to you. You see the helmet still attached to the wheel.

You don't wait any longer and take out the keys from your backpack. You climb on your bike appreciating the feeling of being back on it and able to have some fun. It's one of the rare thing Mother hasn't taken away from you.You put the key in the ignition letting the sound of the powerful engine fill the parking lot. You secure your helmet on your head. And make your way on the busy street, there's more traffic now that people are getting out of the offices populating the neighbourhood.

You speed up just above the limit passing by the cars unable to move, it feels so good to be driving your bike again. You feel free. A feeling that has become foreign to you by now.

The only thing on your mindnow isfiguring out where the cupcake lives. You know her last name and where she goes to school so it makes it easier for you. You stop at a fast food to get some burgers, maybe if you bring her food she will let you in without too much protesting. You don't know why but you buy a chipped chocolate cookie with it. The waitress starts to flirt with you and you flirt back. You always do.

You make some advances buy her a drink or two sleep with her, move on. There's no string attached you don't remember her name and she doesn't either. You like it that way, it has always been like this since Ell. You don't see yourself having a relationship. The truth is you made peace with the fact that no one will care for you after they discover all your baggage, everything you had to do to survive under Mother's command. You're fine with it. It's easier anyways.

While waiting for your food you search on internet for every Hollis living in Silas. You find a few results but only one pops up with the name Laura. Another name appears on the address information, Sherman Hollis. The name sounds familiar but you don't think much of it as you head back to your bike ready to go find Laura Hollis.

You pull out on the curb in front of her house twenty minutes later. You get off your bike and put it on the kickstand. You remove your full black helmet and put in around your wrist, pocketing the keys in your leather jacket you start to look for the right house, number 703 on Higgins Drive. You cross the street and see a little house with a white fence in front of a perfect lawn. As you get closer the house you see the number 705 painted in blue just above the door. Wrong pick. You're about to make your way to the house on the left when you hear someone yelling on the sidewalk. It's Laura.

  


  


//

  


  
You drop Carmilla off at the building she indicates you the high tower. You shoot a quick text to your dad telling him you're on your way back home. It takes you fifteen minutes to get to your house. You see your father's car in the alley you park right behind him, you know he is on the night shift tomorrow so your car won't bother him on his way to work.

This whole day has been exhausting. The only thing on your mind is your bed. The trip with the mysterious Carmilla made you take was the only exciting part of your day. Or even any fun you had in months. Though you would rather eat an entire plate of vegetables than admit it out loud.

Its around seven when you get home. Your stomach is making noises indicating how hungry you are. You discard your coat and scarf in the entry. You make your way to the living room and see your dad on the couch and hear him snore slightly. You figure you'll wake him up once you have dinner prepared.

He has been working a lot lately. He didn’t tell you why but again you didn’t ask either. You leave the living room closing the door quietly behind you. Not wanting to disturb him in his sleep. You still have have about half an hour before making dinner so you go upstairs backpack in hand. Your room looks like a mess cans of Coke and bottles of different alcohols spread on the floor. You are truly glad that your father doesn’t come in your room much anymore.

You settle at your desk opting to catch up on some homework before starting to clean your room. You get easily distracted by someone parking their bike not far from your house. You dismiss the noise as you re-focus on your current work. Soon enough your eyes drift back to the street and you see someone you never expected to ever see again: Carmilla. She is approaching your neighbour’s house, but you're pretty sure that she is looking for you.

You descend downstairs as fast and as quietly as possible you open the door and start yelling her name. She looks up in your direction a pleased smile gracing her features. This is not happening. What the hell is she even doing here.

“Cupcake how nice to see you again,” you don't let her full her with her bright smile and beautiful face. You cross your arms over you chest in response and raise your eyebrow. “What are you doing here are you some kind of creep?” you ask not believing she had the guts to follow you home. She shakes her head looking rather offended that you accused her of being some kind of predator.

“I brought food,” she says hesitantly raising a bag of “Papa Burgers” in front of you. Your mouth waters at the sight. “Why would you bring me food? How the hell did you even find my house?” she looks rather annoyed by all of your questions.

“I just looked in the school record cutie,” she says smugly.

“You don't even know my last name,” you answer in disbelief.

“I'm not the kind to forget a pretty face cutie,” you can't deny that you feel flattered in some level. “So are you going to let me in or what?” she asks, is this girl even serious you wonder. “No I won't my dad is home I can't just bring some stranger home!” you all but shout at her. “Okay calm down cupcake he won't even know I'm here.”

You don't know how it happens but Carmilla is stepping into your house as you quietly close the door. You briefly check in the living room and see that your father is still asleep. The both of you climb the stairs to your bedroom.

Carmilla stops a second and watch the mess on your bedroom's floor where alcohol bottles are scattered everywhere. You gauge her reaction but expecting some snarky remark but she just becomes paler and says nothing. She just goes and sit on your bed. “Please make yourself at home,” you let out exasperate by her behaviour. She just smirks in return.

“So why the surprise visit?”

“Nothing special.”

“Oh come on cut the crap miss broody,” you really hope she will explain why she is here. “You know the building you dropped me at earlier?” you nod your head yes and for her to continue. “Well Karnstein is my last name and my mother runs the company,” she explains with some disdain in her voice. “Didn't peg you for the multimillionaire,” you chuckle and Carmilla just glares at you. “I'm not Mother is,” she mutters and her voice sounds oddly lonely. As if she didn't belong to this world.

Neither of you speak for a few minutes, you join her on the bed and feels an attraction to her. Inevitable and strong. Like two magnets. She's the one to break the silence “So what does daddy do?” she sure asks a lot of question too. “Well he's a cop,” you barely finish your sentence and she's off the bed pacing. “A cop? Why did you let me in? I'm a criminal you've said so yourself!” she whispers yells to you. “Well not all criminal bring you food,” you say in your defence. You grab one of the burgers and start eating, forgetting all about dinner with your father.  
  


You're about to let out a witty comment when you hear the stairs creak. You're quick to tell Carmilla to go under the bed just as she does so your father knocks on your door. You run to the door and barely open it hiding the inside with your body. “Hey kid I'm sorry but I have to run to the station. Don't wait for me tonight,” he kisses your cheek before asking “Everything okay in here?” “Yeah, yeah just tidying things up a bit.” Your dad seems pleased enough with your reaction and leaves you alone.  
  


You wait until you hear the front door close and then crouch next to your bed to discover a panicking Carmilla under your bed. She's out of under the bed in a second inhaling sharply. “I don't do well with narrow spaces,” she lets out between shallow breaths. You let her a few minutes to regain her composure. You munch on your fries while waiting. She joins you on your bed and both eat together.

“Mother she is very powerful, she has done some things. Horrible things,” she says avoiding your eyes. You don't know where it comes from but you take her hand. Just like it did earlier both of your hands fit together perfectly. “Did you help her?” she nods yes and you squeeze her hand. “I had to,” she whispers.

“The documents that I got from where I was running from incriminate her for fraud even if she has done a lot worst it seems like a start.” she explains. “I'm sorry but I still don't understand what's my play in this,” you admit. “When I went to see her she had photos of you, she had me followed. I'm really sorry but she knows who you are.” The admission makes you jump from the bed, immediately missing Carmilla's warm hand in yours. “Is she after me now?” you yell at her. Carmilla runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head. “No she thinks we're together, I just need to stay with you until it's safe,” she explains to you. It doesn't make sense at all in your head. “Won't you bring more danger?” you question. “No not if I protect you from her,” and there is the part where she seems genuine. As if it really mattered to her what happened to you.

“Let me get this straight you want to be my personal bodyguard to protect me from your evil mother?” you wonder not believing this is true. “Well yeah basically, sorry sweetheart but you're stuck with me for now,” Carmilla says.

Strangely it doesn't seem like the end of the world. This badass beautiful stranger is the only person who hasn't treated you like porcelain this week. It just feels nice to live something exciting for once.

  
  


//

  
  


After exchanging a few strong words with Laura and acting with your natural charm Laura lets you in her house. You try to make Mother's involvement as little as possible just telling her she running a multimillionaire company is enough for now. What is not good, at all, is the fact that her father is a cop. It's just perfect he could just arrest you right now and everything would be over. But Laura would be at your mother's mercy and you can't let that happen.

You start panicking the second she tells you to go under the bed. It reminds you too much of the narrow space of the closet she used to lock you in when she was disappointed with you as a child. After regaining your composure. You tell Laura a bit more about Mother but you don't dwell on the subject.

Laura Hollis is too kind even for her own good, you know that the second she takes your hand in hers. She's too nice with you too good. She has no idea of what you've done. It's better if she doesn't know too much. However she needs to know that you'll do anything to protect her, you feel a strange pull towards her.

She looks like she is going to to argue for a moment but then a look of understanding crosses her face. She tells you she knows Krav Maga and you're slightly impressed if not completely amused to imagine her fighting one of Mother's lack wit. Teasing her will be such a pleasant thing to do.

After a while you've both eaten your burgers and are left in silence. Though it's not uncomfortable per say, you're not having a great time. You really wish she would offer you a drink. You're glad that she doesn't.  
  


“So what does mommy do if daddy is a cop?” you ask to fill the silence. You regret your question as soon as you see Laura's face deflect. Color being drained from her features. She avoids your eyes. And goddammit you were getting somewhere with her and you just ruined it. “She's not around anymore,” she says sounding so small. “And no she isn't dead.”  
  


That lets you wonder what happened for a woman to leave her husband and child behind. To leave someone like Laura. You've known her for a matter of hours and you already don't want to leave her side. You see that Laura is closing herself, she wraps her arms around her knees and nestle in the cushions of her bed.

“I'm sorry,” you let out. You don't know what else to say it sounds like the only thing that you could say. “Don't be you had nothing to do with it,” the next thing you do surprises the both of you but its welcomed. You place your hand close to her thigh, letting her decide what she wants. She doesn't miss a beat before taking your hand.

The second she does you find that warmth again. It makes your palm tingle and your heartbeat speeds up the slightest. You trace patterns on the back of her hand with your thumb, she squeezes your hand in return. You stay like that for a while before Laura starts to slowly fall asleep. “Don't fall asleep on me cupcake,” you say teasing her. She groans but fights the sleepiness. You make arrangements for tomorrow. You'll be picking her up and she'll dive you to school where you'll stay on watch until the end of the day. She had been very against your bike and you didn't want to push the issue. You gently let go of her hand and start to discard your empty boxes of fast food.

You gather your stuff before she leads you downstairs. You exchange your phone numbers. “See you tomorrow cupcake,” you say winking at her. “Goodnight Carm,” she says back looking rather exasperated but still a small smile is playing on her lips.

_

Once you're at your apartment you dial your sister's number, she picks up immediately.

“ _Where hello little monster,”_ she greets you with the usual nickname. You cringe at it hating where it's from. _“Hey Mattie, so this probably won't surprise you but Will messed up again,”_ Mattie lets out an exasperated sigh on the other line and you proceed to explain what he did. How he could lose an all shipment is beyond Maggie but she still agrees to look into it. You let out the most important part the one about Laura. Sweet Laura who doesn't deserve any of this happening to her. Mattie would probably tell you how reckless you're being just to spend time with a girl

As you lay down on your bed that night, alone in a cold bed. You miss Laura's warmth and her witty comebacks. It's a strange feeling, you try to get rid of it without any success. You turn and toss in your bed trying to find sleep but it never comes. All you can think about is how Theo and Mother might be involved in Ell's death. You always suspected mother to have played a part but you didn't expect this.

You wish you could get a drink but you can't you made a promise, you have to hold it. 

You fall asleep way later with a small smile on your lips and Laura on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment let me know what you think of the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want to read more of this. Find me on Tumblr @iurey to talk about queer ships


End file.
